Blink
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: A summary of Lily and James Potter's relationship described by Dr Who quotations taken from the episode Blink. Written for Hogarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) DADA assignment 5


A/N Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments) DADA Assignment 5

All quotations have been used but some are a little twisted to fit the story

* * *

"Put them on! I hate you!" Lily Evans ran out of the bathroom. James Potter was unconcernedly fixing his hair... without any pants on.

_Urgh. If only he would lock the bloody door._ As Head Girl and Head Boy they had to share a common room and bathroom, and while Lily certainly didn't hate James as much as she had a few years ago, she didn't want to see his backside first thing in the morning. (Or ever really.)

Once James had _finally_ finished messing around with his hair Lily tried to corner him about the prefect's patrol rota but he waved her away.

"Sorry Lils gotta dash. Things happening. Well, four things and a lizard."

"James Potter, if you release_another_ blast-ended skrewt into the dungeons I will personally ensure that you are stuck in detention until you leave school!"

He simply laughed and ran off, leaving her inwardly cursing him.

* * *

A year later and they had graduated from Hogwarts. The marauders and a few of their closest friends were lounging around in James' room. Remus was reading the paper, occasionally commenting aloud on the articles. Sirius and Frank Longbottom were playing Exploding Snap while the others were just chatting amicably.

At Remus' announcement of yet another suspicious death Lily raised her head from James' lap.

"It's awful. I sometimes wish we could go back to first year, before the war ruined everything."

"How do you even remember being a first year Lily?" Marlene McKinnon snorted. "It was ages and ages ago that we were that small."

"It was only a few years. Anyway of course she remembers, first year was when she met me." James grinned at his girlfriend. "You could never forget such a romantic moment could you Lilykins?"

"Didn't you insult my hair and then almost get turned into a toad?"

"You don't know how to tell a romantic story love."

"James no one cares how you met your girlfriend." Sirius chucked a cushion from across the room.

"Shut up Sirius!" James hurled the cushion back and continued with his story anyway.

"It was raining when we met..."

* * *

It was pouring with rain and so it was some very bedraggled students who clambered aboard the Howard Express at King's Cross. A ginger haired girl and a sallow faced boy with an unfortunately large nose were deep in conversation , discussing a muggle TV programme that no one else understood. They attracted a few strange looks as they made their way into the train.

"Have you seen 'The Angels have the Phone Box'? That's my favourite episode, I love it, I've even got it on a t-shirt!"

Lily loved that no one else knew what they were talking about, it was like they had a secret, but Severus scowled at her and told her to keep her voice down.

They finally found a compartment which was empty except for a boy who appeared to be talking to himself and messing with his hair.

Lily knocked on the door but received no response. She tried the door but it seemed to be stuck.

"Do you think he can hear us?"

"Of course he can't hear us. Look."

The messy haired boy examined his mirror. "Yup, that's me."

"Don't I look fabulous?"

" Yes I do."

"Yup. And this."

"Next is... "

Lily, despite hardly being able to stop laughing finally managed to open the door.

"Jeez, are you always this arrogant?"

The boy spun round."Hey, it's not a crime to admire such devilish handsomeness"

Lily snorted."Huh. You really are an egotistical prat."

"You're a prat, carrot hair!"

Lily drew her wand and pointed it threateningly at him. "Get out of here or I'll turn you into a toad!"

James gazed in awe at the fiery red head and slowly slouched out of the compartment.

* * *

The first time they kissed was in sixth year. Lily was in the library, working oon an essay for potions when James found her.

"I thought you had quidditch practice?"

"Nope... Knocked it off before I came up here. Told them there was a family crisis."

"And they believed that?"

"Well... It does help that I'm the captain."

"Why are you here anyway? Dou you need help with the charms homework?"

James winked at her. "Do I need an excuse to talk to the prettiest girl in the school?"

He waited for her to tell him to shut up but she didn't.

"Do you really think that I'm the prettiest girl in the school?"

"Of course. And the smartest. And the funniest. Why do you think I've spent the last four years asking you out?"

Lily looked nervous.

"Um... WillyougotoHogsmeadewithme?" She blushed furiously and stared down at the table.

James' jaw dropped.

"Sorry, did _you_ just ask_me_ out?"

"Well? Will you?"

"Of course!" He laughed and pulled her up, spinning them around.

Madame Prince scowled at them disapprovingly but he didn't give a damn about anything except for the soft touch of Lily's lips on his.

* * *

"Merlin, Lily I can't do this. What am I doing?"

"What are you talking about? Don't you want to get married?"

"Of course I do! I love you! But I'll never be good enough for you. And what with the war and everything... I've got a complex life! Things don't always happen to me the right way - its confusing sometimes. Especially weddings-I'm awful at weddings. Especially my own!"

"James you're talking gibberish. Has someone jinxed you or something? You're not making any sense!"

Sirius poked his head round the door.

"Is everything okay? I heard shouting... Lily are you alright?"

"It's James-" she gestured helplessly at her fiance.

"Padfoot I can't do it. I can't marry her! There's a war going on! Oh Merlin-"

Lily cut him off. "I'm clever, and I'm listening. Now don't patronise me, 'cause people have died and I'm not happy. Tell me."

Sirius didn't let James answer. "Lily... you don't think there's any chance he accidentally drank Remus' babbling potion?"

Ten minutes later Sirius had found the antidote and James was ready for his wedding.

Lily was radiant as she walked down the aisle and James grinned like a lovesick fool throughout the ceremony. Their wedding was the happiest day of their lives.

* * *

The next year they were on the run. Alastor Moody sent them off with some words of advice which was intended to be helpful but simply terrified Lily.

"Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Always be vigilant. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. They'll track you down if you give them the chance. Don't turn your back. Lose focus and they'll get you. Good luc. "

They would never escape the Death Eaters. At least their deaths would be quick. Dumbledore would keep Hardy safe and since it wasn't them he wanted they would die quickly. The Death Eaters were psychopaths, but at least they killed you nicely... so long as they didn't need you. Lily refused to think about what they would do to her son if they caught him. She caught James' eye and remembered why she was fighting, why she would never give up.

* * *

"What are you doing? It could be a burglar!"

"A burglar who rings the doorbell?" Lily snorted and got up to answer the door.

Two little boys stood on the doorstep, sheets draped over their heads.

"Trick or Treat!"

"Oh James it's Halloween!" A Muggle holiday, unobserved by wizards, one James was completely unaware of.

Wand behind her back Lily summoned sweets and gave each child a handful of the brightly coloured treats.

As the two boys ran off happily she turned round and went back inside.

Moments later a flash of green light lit up their front windows. James jumped up and looked outside.

"Lily! Lily it's him! He's breaking through the wards you have to go! Get Hardy and floor to the Burrow, Molly and Arthur will look after you."

"Why are you talking like that? Like you're not coming? You're coming with us!"

"No gorgeous girl I can't." He held her close, one last time. "There's only tonight for me. He told me, last time I fought him, that we'd only meet again, one more time on the night I die, and Lord Voldemort keeps his promises. I can buy you some time."

"James no!"

"I love you Lily! Now go!"

At that the door splintered open and James pushed Lily towards the stairs. Harry's cry forced her into action and she ran to him.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her and stood in front of Hardy, refusing to give him up and then saw the flash of green light fly straight towards her.

* * *

People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect but as Lily Potter saw her life flash before her eyes, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint she could see that it was more like a big ball of wobbly wobbly..timey wimey... stuff. Memories interlinked, tracing backwards and forwards, lives crossing, leaving influences behind.

Life is complicated. So complicated, that sometimes death seems simpler. But there's always something to fight for. In that big ball of stuff that is _you_ is something important. Something unique. Something worth fighting for.

Sometimes it takes death to discover what's really important to us. Lily Potter died to save her son, died because of the incredible love she felt for her family. She died for the best reasons possible, but that doesn't make it okay.


End file.
